Every year tons if not hundreds of thousands of tie down straps are sold. When not in use the tie down straps are commonly stored loose in the trunk of a car or in the back of a truck. The result is a messy bundle, which must be unraveled and straightened before being used again.
Strap winders are by no means new. For example, Canadian Patent Application No. 2,651,735 discloses a tie down dispenser for a single tie down strap. U.S. Pat. No. 1,199,790, issued to W. H. Holcomb on Oct. 3, 1916; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,565, issued to Mee P. Chan on Jul. 18, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,534, issued to Jerry R. Weckter on Jan. 30, 2001 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,604, issued to Kenneth D. Claycomb on May 4, 2004 disclose a variety of strap or tape winding and carrying devices, all of which are intended to use with a single strap. For the most part, the devices in these publications are intended for use on a truck.